It's a common custom to decorate doors, windows, mirrors and the like of homes and businesses by framing them with ornamental light displays during religious and various other holiday celebrations. Generally such decoration involves arranging decorative strings of lights around the frame of such door, window or mirror to outline the door or window, with special displays such as wreaths, symbols or the like being arranged within the boundaries of the lighted outline. The string of lights is typically arranged in a polygonal design, such as a square, rectangle or the like, and typically the light arrangement is only used for a few weeks each year then dismantled and stored for use the following year.
Typically such display arrangements, involve a system of attaching fasteners such as clips, hooks or the like to existing frames of the doors, windows, mirrors and the like, then hooking, clipping, taping or the like a string of lights to the fasteners to form the desired display. Typically, desirable strings of lights are manufactured with mini-light sockets 4–10 inches apart, with each light socket containing a flexible hook for fastening to a supporting structure. In outdoor installations, consideration must be given to the effect of weather and generally each light socket is desirably fastened to the existing frame to prevent wind, snow, rain or the like from excessively jostling the sockets and breaking or damaging the bulbs or wiring. Such arrangements are generally inconvenient and tedious to install, particularly outdoors when the weather is bad and the yearly attachment, removal and re-attachment of clips, fasteners and tape tend to damage the door, window or mirror frames and require constant maintenance. Once removed strings of lights tend to be stored together in common bundles, and since they are commonly of different lengths and different distances between light sockets, tend to be easily mistaken during installation, adding to the effort of installation.
Windows, doors and mirrors are generally rectangular, but are of different sizes and can be domed and/or of different polygonal shapes. An object of the present invention is to provide a frame kit and system for enabling the assembly of a collapsible, dimensionally adjustable frame, suitable for outlining windows, doors, mirrors and the like, in various polygonal shapes and enabled for mounting a string of display lights.